


Growing Up is Hard

by scourgethehigher, songohanfan1



Series: The Rise of the Twelve [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Anarchy, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Black Romance, Blood, Chucklevoodoos, Hemospectrum, Insurrection, Karkat's vocabulary, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rebellion, Red Romance, Sober Gamzee, Sopor Slime, hemocaste, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourgethehigher/pseuds/scourgethehigher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is the moment you have been waiting and training for. Your fuchsia-flecked eyes narrow at the woman before you and her toothy grin widens. As your grip on your 2x3dent tightens, you know you have to win. This hell you have been surviving in must change, and you're the only one who can do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux: Worry About your Ex-->

   Sollux: Worry About your Ex-->

 

At eight sweeps old, it is Aradia's time to pupate.

    Everyone is all abuzz with excitement and nerves, unsure whether they should be giddy for the next phase or worried about adulthood. Aradia would set a basic example, showing what it will probably be like for you and the other low bloods. You and Tavros watch with apt attention as the girl rests on the mat before you, a slick layer of maroon slime pancaked over her skin. Her breathing is shallow as she keeps her eyes closed and her eyebrows knit, a dull light pulsating throughout her body.

"Is she going to be uh... Okay?" The shorter troll asks worriedly, biting his lip slightly with his sharp row of top teeth. You shrug and look down at the girl through your glasses, your own brows furrowed anxiously.

"She should be fine, since it is, you know, a natural process," you say with the ever-present lisp in your voice. "But I mean, it's not like I've ever seen this happen before."

"Can she hear us?" The brown blood asks, still looking on. The girl seems to be incognizant to her surroundings, but it could also be that the slime that caked her body is beginning to harden and mold.

"I don't know, why do you keep asking these questions? This is new for me too," you grumble angrily, crossing your arms. A knock from the door causes both of you to look up from your fixed gazes to the figure descending the stairs.

"How is she?" The tal, muscular, and slightly sweaty troll asks, his normally STRONG voice sounding rather small. Tavros gives the troll a pitiful look, shakes his head, and shrugs. Equius comes to stand beside you, looking down at Aradia with furrowed brows from analyzing her state.

"We don't really know if she is okay or if this is normal. All we can assume is that this is what is supposed to happen and that she will be fine," you answer with an irritated sigh. The tall troll looked very uncomfortable as he shifted his weight, taking off his glasses to clean them with his shirt.

"Yes.... Well, I see that she has been coated in the resin that is supposed to exude from her skin, so that must be some sign of normalcy in this case. I will go alert the others..." The troll sighs as he makes his way back up the stairs.

"Let them know that we'll be up there shortly Equius," you call up as you look back at your ex lying still on the mat.

It's pretty gross to look at, yet you can't stop watching as more of her is covered in the weird opaque shell.

 And then there's Tavros, kneeling next to her, you know TV would never do anything to hurt anyone, let alone his moirail, but you are for some reason feeling strangely protective over her. You won't leave her alone.

Suddenly you hear loud, angry footsteps, the kind you can identify with a certain someone. You turn just slightly to the left and see Karkat stomping towards you.

"What's up your grub chute?" He glares at you and flips you the bird.

"Fuck off Captor. I just had to fucking physically force Zahhak to move so I could come down here. What the fuck is his problem anyway?" He is so stupid when it comes to quadrants, even though he watches romcoms non-stop everyday and is the self-proclaimed expert. It's actually laughable.

"This is his fucking kismesis, KK. I know you have no possibility in ever sustaining a healthy one, but that doesn't mean others can't feel something for their quadrants. Asshat." TV looks back at both of you, frowning. 

"Uh, could you guys please, be a little quieter? I, um, want to make sure I can hear her if something, goes wrong. I can't really tell whether she's making a noise, uh, what with the two of you arguing like that." You smirk and give KK a smug grin.

"Yeah, KK, stop being so insensitive." He once again gives you the bird, then comes closer to Aradia's body, studying it. His nose crinkles in distaste as he sees the shell-like thing she is now residing in. 

"The fuck? She looks like she's being fucking mummified," he snorts. You roll your eyes and snort as well. 

"Gogdamn KK, you're super perceptive. I mean, a real super sleuth. It's a fucking cocoon, what the shit did you think it was going to look like?" He doesn't seem very fond of you making him look stupid and you make sure to make him notice you noticing as he covers his face to keep you from seeing the blood color rushing to his face in anger. It's not like it matters, you've already seen his blood. Everyone has, it's like the worst kept secret in all of fucking paradox space. But it's not like you blame him for hiding it; the world is fucking jacked as all hell. Someone with his mutation would be culled on spot. Obviously trust issues are going to be a thing he's going to have.

"How about you shut your dumbass fucking mouth before another piece of your absurd shit comes projectile flying out and through the room, landing all over your creepy as all get out ex?" he raves, turning around and crossing his arms. "Not like I give a gogfucking squeak-beast's fuckass about what happens to her or you. So I leave you with a 'fuck you' and hope you rot in the blistering sun that constantly burns our fucking world." He flips you off as he heads back up the stairs, making a hell of a lot of noise for such a small troll.

 Tavros looks at you sadly and shakes his head, running a hand though his now unruly mohawk. "That could've gone better." You snort and chuckle. 

"KK's just an asshat. The little piece of shit will be back soon enough. He can't handle not being the center of everything for too long," you assure the other troll as you sigh and turn around. "Ready to go up?" Tavros nods and follows you up the stairs into Equius's recreation block. Aside from the broken bows and random robotic parts made to look like a troll's body scattered carelessly around the floor, his hive is fairly well kept. You just wish that someone would do something about that horrible sweat stench. Gog, it's fucking making you dizzy. 

"Here she is now, her Imperial Condescension!" The brainwashing moving pictures device blares out through the hive. You almost wince at the volume, but make sure to pay close attention to what is going to be said. The Condesce is giving a speech that could affect the fate of Alternia, and everyone you know forever.

The Empress steps out, moving gracefully as the massive mane of hair flows behind her. Her sharp smile pierces through the picture device as she clears her throat. 

"Greetings to all of my loyal subjects. I minnow how excited you all are for me to be speaking with you today. You're probubbly sitting on the edge of your seats wondering yourshells silly aboat what I'm going to announce. Don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense any longer, so let me get strait to the point." She takes a breath and places her hands on the top of the podium. You make a note of how she's not looking at any paper as she's doing this.

"Recently, we were spreading our culture to the Tellari and Uvrates planetary systems. We've been trying to kelp them progress more with technology and provide them with more options for governmental stability over their worlds. They didn't quite agree and were incredibubbly brutish with the violence their respawnse took. Unfortunately, some of our Subjugglator ships were damaged in our noble attempts, so we are sending them back to our base planet, Alternia, until repairs have been made. Now, as you all know, when you are conscripted to do your loyal duty, we must dispose of your hives to make room for the coming generations of trolls. Thus, these heroic buoys and gills have nowhere to stay when they get back, so, as to help these poor victims of circumstance, I am requesting that all trolls Jade and under house these citizens when asked. I ashore you it will only be for a short time, until all repairs have been made. Thank you for your support."

You pause the program, knowing all the idiots behind you are probably going to start complaining about it any second now.

"GREAT. Just fucking great. We finally get rid of those pan leaking assholes and they just come back after only ONE fucking perigree. Now they're going to fuck up our already shitty excuses for lives even fucking more." He shouts, crossing his arms across his chest once more.

"Remember that one of those 'assholes' is your moirail, Karkat," Kanaya reminds him, her eyebrows perked.

"My statement still stands and may have even been made stronger with that fact." Of course.

The rest of the group begins mumbling and protesting to themselves and to each other. Yet the only one who seems okay with this is Equius, who's dabbing a towel across his face and neck. 

"Alright, shut up asshats, we still have to see the rest of this stupid announcement." So much for life changing- this is totally gonna suck. You press play when the room quiets down again. 

"Now, onto my next important announcement: Due to a surplus of mother grubs, we now have need for more genetic material to be produced. Therefore, all trolls are expected to have genetic material from both their matesprit and kismesis when the culling drones come. Also, in hopes to support and endorse this, we have lowered the age for the collection of this genetic material. Trolls must have this genetic material starting from the age of 7.4 sweeps old. This is for all of our best interests, so I know that you all will deliver on these. However, just to make sure that we're all as excited as we should be, any troll who doesn't provide the genetic material will not only be culled on spot, but will have their signs wiped from our history banks. Thank you," she finishes, smiling her shark smile once again before you turn off the device. Your group all looks at each other, wide-eyed and silent. 

There isn't anything you can say. There's nothing to be said. Not only did she take away several troll rights, she took away your ability to speak out about it. 

"Oh my god..." you mumble as you look up at your moirail's face. It's almost unreadable. She obviously looks upset, but shocked? No, it looks more like... she saw this coming? You tilt your head in confusion and narrow your eyes. "FF..."

She looks up at you and you can see her expression mold into some form of determination (maybe even anger). "NO. She can't do this. This isn't fair. She can't do that..." she states quietly, looking back down to her hands. The group has their eyes all locked on her. 

"Well, dumbass,guess what? Since she's the fucking Empress, she fucking can. She's got higher blood than any one else in the whole fucking empire, save one, which gives her goddamn rights to do as much as she fucking wants to on a whim," Karkat grumbles angrily. Feferi shoots him an angry glare which seems to make him shut up. 

"While he could have said that better, Karkat is correct: she is the Empress and is therefore allowed to do whatever she wants," Kanaya agrees, nodding her head sadly. Feferi frowns and fidgets with her hands.

"There has to be something we can do..."

"Unless you have some way to get rid of the Empress or change her mind, there's nothing..."

"Maybe if I give her a few stabs with my cane she'll change her mind," Terezi offers with a sly smile. You shake your head.

"Yeah, because the Empress'll be so fucking scared by a blind girl with a cane," Karkat mumbles under his breath.

"Hey, I can see better than any of you without my eyes. And you know anyone would be justified in being scared of me."

"Ideas guys, that's what we're looking for. Not arguing about pointless petty shit," you say with a roll of your eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up guys and stop arguing about pointess shit. And because I'm the fucking leader, not you, I'm the one that should've said it first, so shut your fucking trap Captor." Karkat crosses his arms and gives you the stink eye for possibly "mooching" in on his position.

"Whatever, do you have any ideas then, dumbass?"

"Fuck yes I do. We have our own fuchsia blood. We train Feferi, and all she has to do is fucking cull the Empress. When her conscription day comes, she takes over the throne and revokes the rules that the Condesce made. Along with all the other, previously upheld shitty rules."

 Gamzee: Be Stuck Landside For the Unforeseeable Future-->


	2. Gamzee: Be Stuck Landside For the Unforeseeable Future-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by me, songohanfan1, with some heavy consulting with scourgethehigher. As you know, comments are always appreciated and lusted after, as well as kudos. This is scourgethehigher's first fic, and she could really use the pats on the back those give her, so please no flaming and just try to be helpful with any suggestions you give. Thanks for reading` We plan to update every friday, so be on the lookout!

Gamzee: Be stuck Landside For the Unforeseeable Future-->

 

 

 

Man you totally motherfucking are. Not that you all up and mind it that much though. You've been wanting to see your palebro and tavbro for a motherfucking while so you can all up and get your tell on at them 'bout what the motherfuck you've been doin these past few motherfucking perigrees.

You're also in some pretty motherfucking heavy need for some advice 'bout shit. Ya see, the big motherfucker what's all up in charge of you and your motherfucking brethren, has been spoutin some shit from his loadgaper what all you aren't too motherfucking sure about.

When he first motherfucking conscripted you and accepted you to the Subjugglator's Corps, he couldn't motherfucking stand you. What all with your motherfucking sopor problem. But after an intense motherfucking swan dive off the handle you all up and motherfucking performed, he told you he all and saw some motherfucking potential. He also got his motherfucking tell on at you 'bout some political shit you knew of, but didn't really give a fuck about.

He told you you was all and bein higher than motherfuckin everyone. He said even the motherfucking violet bloods would get their bow down on at your feet.

After he all up and schoolfed you about all this, he motherfucking started drainin your 'coon. Right before you landed back on motherfuckin Alternia, the sopor in there was nearly empty, and what was in there was diluted to complete shit.

You also realized that he motherfucking liked it when you all up and said that Hemocaste shit, first you thought it was like what goes the motherfuck on with Equius. But then you realized it was because that was how you were all and motherfucking meant to be. 'Cuz you are the motherfucking highest, everyone else knows it, and that's all and how you're supposed to motherfucking act.

You're really motherfucking excited to get your tell on at your Karbro about all this. How you motherfucking kicked that wicked poison, how you all and fit in with your brothers, how you're all and finally knowin' how you're supposed to all and act. You've finally learned your motherfucking place.

 Since you and all your brothers are stuck motherfucking planetside for a while, you're on your motherfucking way to your best bro's hive.

You don't notice how when you're walking down Karkat's street all the other neighbors turn away and go back in their hives. Some even shield their lusus' from you. 

But as previously said, you don't notice that shit.

You're on your best bro's doorway and you're so motherfucking excited to see him. The motherfucking second you see him you're going to motherfucking hug him and pap him, and after that you two are going to watch that one movie with the sinking boat and the matesprits with the sad ending what all makes Karkat cry so much, but he won't never stop watching it. It's a good kind of sad he all up and told you the very first motherfucking time you all and saw it.

You throw open the doors shouting.

"Guess what motherfucker's back and here to stay for the motherfucking unforeseeable future~" You hold open your arms, prepared to get motherfucking crushed by your shouty bro's hug. You wait for a while and when you still don't all up and feel no arms encircling you, you open your motherfucking oculars.

He ain't there.

You look all a-motherfucking-round but ain't no motherfucker here besides you.

As you're walking through his hive to see if there's bein any trace of him bein here at all, you're suddenly tackled.

By something large,white, and motherfucking spiky all over.

Whatever the motherfuck it is, it's skreeing a motherfucking storm up at you and really holding you the motherfuck down.

You manage to get it a little out of your motherfucking face and feel all kinds of relieved by who it is.

It's Karbro's motherfucking Crabdaddy.

" Hey bro, what's all and bein the problem? I ain't never not been allowed the motherfuck here before." The lusus blinks for a second then backs his head up so he can get a good look up and at you.

He leans in closer and takes a big whiff of your motherfucking clothes.

and the next motherfucking thing you know it, you're in the motherfucking air all and hiding the motherfuck upside down.

And holy messiahs, now he's motherfucking shaking you and you can feel all the motherfucking blood rush to your head. And then those weird things in your protein sac start moving and you get that motherfucking weird tingling feeling goin on in there and you can't motherfucking stop laughing.

After your laughter progressed to motherfucking shrieks, he stopped shaking you. But you're still all and bein held upside down. You kind of give up and just let all your lanky bits flop past your head. 

Hey, you can almost touch the motherfucking ground with your horns. Motherfucking chill.

You look up at Crabdad and see he's motherfucking sniffing you again. What's so motherfucking interes- his snout is on the crotch of your pants and that's enough.

You pat his face until he decides you ain't worth his effort and time anymore and sets you back down.

You start talking to him, see if he knows where Karbro all up and got himself to. He doesn't understand, on account of he's a motherfucking lusus and doesn't speak Alternian.

You start gesturing with your hands at him, but he just blinks.

Then all of a motherfucking sudden, he scuttles the motherfuck away.

Guess that's the end of motherfucking that.

You decide that since Karbro's all up and gone, you might as well see if any of your other motherfucking bro's are in.

\-->

You checked Tav's hive, which was just as motherfucking deserted as Karbro's, so now you're gonna go visit Equibro. He's not usually away all that motherfucking often. And, he's always willing to listen to you whenever you motherfucking get the need to get your orders on.

You don't really like up and walking the way to your bro's hive though, 'cuz frankly, it's hot as shameglobes. When you get to Equius' door, you can hear some motherfucking shouting all up and emanating from the not-so thin walls. Those bros must be gettin their shout on somethin motherfucking fierce.

You don't knock when you're at the door because what motherfucking troll high as you has to knock? The big dude all up and told you that knocking is for the other troll's consideration, and that you don't need to be gettin motherfucking aware of other's feelings when you're the fucking highest thing they've ever been in the pleasure of getting their greet on with. They should feel motherfucking honored to have you spontaneously visit them considering they're lower than motherfucking dirt to you.

'Course, that's just what the big dude says, you ain't too motherfucking sure about all that biz, and it's gonna be one of the first motherfucking questions spilling off your motherfucking royal tongue when you get your seeing on at Karkat.

When you throw open the lowblood's hive doors, you all up and were expecting some huge motherfucking degree of robots what look like troll's bits to be thrown the motherfuck around, considering all the motherfucking noise you were all and getting your listen on to. You did not expect to see your firecracker of a little brother to be on top of that horsey motherfucker shouting something about getting off on receiving some motherfucking orders.

You're suddenly very scared you're witnessing some pretty fucked the motherfuck up quadrant shenanigans going on.

You do not ship it.

You're going to stop this right the motherfuck now.

You rush at your brothers and hold Karbro around his motherfucking slim as motherfuck waist, pulling him up and off.

" Calm the motherfuck down brother. Just 'cuz he gets off on it don't all up and mean you got to be doing it." You pet his head and pap the sides of his face while telling him to all and get his motherfucking shoosh on 'cuz honestly, if this is an actual thing that happened while you were all and doing your righteous motherfucking duty, you're not so motherfucking sure you can deal with it.

You hear a collective gasp from all the resident bros and sisters you didn't all and get your see on at first.

You look back at them, most of them are smiling, it motherfucking makes you all warm and tingly inside when your brothers and sisters all up and show their not-hatred for you.

Makes you feel motherfucking accepted.

You look back down at your palebro what all you got in your motherfucking arms, he's looking back at you motherfucking mouth agape.

"Huh? Gamzee, what-what the fuck are you doing here? You were fucking conscripted to the subjugglator ships, why the fuck are you back?" Then his face gets all angry and he gets all in your face, fangs barred.

"Did you fucking get kicked out Gamzee? What, they decided you were too much of a panleaked fuckup to deal with you anymore? Who did you annoy the fuck out of to get fucking kicked out of a fucking mandatory assignment?" You smile and ruffle up his soft as a grub's underside hair.

"Nah my brother, ain't nothing like that all up and happened, yet. Could still be a motherfucking possibility though, we'll see how extreme my motherfucking fucking stuff up talents are when I'm there for more than a few motherfucking months." He lets out a breath, for some motherfucking reason relieved you didn't get kicked out. He really does motherfucking care for what the motherfuck all and happens to you. The pity is motherfucking deep.

"Thank fucking gog. I was worried there for a second that I underestimated your dumbfucking fuckass capabilities. I'm glad it's still only the normal level of grubfucking stupidity."

 "Anyway bro, I'm all and bein more concerned with what the motherfuck I just up and saw with you and motherfucking Equibro." He's confused about something, maybe your quadrant senses were a little out of context.

"What the fuck are you saying Gamzee? What you just had the apparent misfortune of witnessing was me throttling Equius for his casteist fucking attitude. He was going on about how we should be pleased with serving the Empress." What? Empress?

"What's the motherfucking Empress got to motherfucking do with anything?" They all look at you like your crazy is showing. You start thinking maybe you should just motherfucking stop asking questions.

This time Solbro butts in.

"What? You haven't seen her announcement yet GZ?" You shake your head, you hadn't all and been informed about any motherfucking announcement the Empress was all and making.

"Can't say I have motherfucker. Didn't all and know she was even gonna motherfucking be saying anything." Karbro wiggles out of your grasp and turns to stand next to you, but not facing you.

"It's not like it would have affected you anyway. After all, you're one of the fucking Indigobloods she was talking about helping, and you already have a matesprit. Shouldn't be too fucking hard for you to get a kismesis too." What in the motherfuck is he talking about? You're starting to feel real out of the motherfucking loop on a lot of motherfucking things.

"Look bro, I understand if you want to be jamming now that I'm back, but can we save the motherfucking quadrant talk for when we're alone?" Everyone makes grossed the motherfuck out sounds, but you're pretty sure they'd be making them a whole lot motherfucking fiercer if you hadn't cut your bro off.

"This isn't a pale thing Gamzee, it's about what the fucking Empress declared. She lowered the ages for bucket collections. And, she made it so that now it's fucking required for you to have both a flushed and black quadrant filled. Do you know how many fucking trolls that's going to cull Gamzee? A lot." He holds his head in his hand for a second and just slowly shakes it. As he takes in a shuddering breath he lifts it back up with some of that fire you know all to motherfucking well in his eyes. He's motherfucking determined about something.

"But that won't matter in a few sweeps because we have our own royal fish, who we're going to fucking train so she can fucking kill that Bitch and take over and help people to stop being fucking culled over the littlest thing." His hand is clenched in a fist and he's smirking, already dreaming of that motherfucking victory he's all and going to motherfucking get his warm hands on.

You see movement in front of you and look up to see that it's your motherfucking flushed brother. Tavbro looks all kinds of motherfucking attractive to you right now, for some motherfucking reason.

You run up to him, pick him up and spin him the motherfuck around. 

You're both smiling and laughing and when it's all over, you just hold him and let him nuzzle your neck.

He lifts his head for a second and looks up at you all hopeful and cute as a motherfucker.

 "Uh, Gamzee..." You look down at him, meeting his eyes and trying to psychically convey all your flushed feelings what you been storing up till you motherfucking saw him again. You hope he understood that.

"What's up Tav?" He looks around all bashful and you suddenly get your remember on that everyone else is still less than five feet away from you. You know he notices it too when you see that peanut butter blush fill his cute chubby cheeks.

"Would you, um, please tell us how you did on the ships? Or maybe if you, uh, had any fun stories to tell...?" You smile, you got so many motherfucking amusing as fuck stories what you been dying to tell at your bros.

"Well of course I will my flushed as a motherfucking heart brother. You all and know I'd do anything for you bro. Let's get our sit on, yeah?" You pull him over to one of Equibro's sitting slabs-couches-dammit, the GHB has been trying to get you to use highblood speak for shit what's got another word for lowbloods.

You sit with Tavbro on your left and Karbro on you right, apparently everyone else prefers to motherfucking get their stand on.

"Hurry the fuck up Gamzee. Tell us what the fuck happened when you got to the fucking ships already."

"Alright, alright bro. So, when I got to the motherfucking ships, I had to do all kinds of physical shit what all I wasn't really prepared the motherfuck to do. First day in, we had to fucking fight each other without no weapons. Short version, I got my horns motherfucking handed to me. Landed flat on my ass in front of the GHB himself. He was all being so motherfucking huge and was getting his frowning on at me, I nearly crawled away. He pulled me aside and asked why I sucked so motherfucking bad at basically moving at all. He must be pretty motherfucking smart, 'cuz he all up and deduced I was eating sopor. That night, when I went to coon, it was motherfucking empty. I looked the motherfuck all around for any motherfucking bottles or cases of sopor, but ain't none were motherfucking found." Yoou see Karbro raise an eyebrow and hear Tav gasp. They must be thinking the same motherfucking thing.

"For weeks it was like that, ain't no sopor being provided for this here motherfucking clown. The day after the first night, I couldn't stop motherfucking shaking, and a day after that, I was all and puking my motherfucking guts out. I thought I threw up my protein sac for a while. Anyway, after a few motherfucking weeks of that shit, we had to fight again. I don't really remember what all and motherfucking happened, but I woke up in the Speaker of the Vast Honk's respite block. he told me I flew completely off the fucking handle and won the fucking fight. Though he was getting his chagrin up and aimed at me for apparently culling one of his top students." Tav gasps again and puts his hand on your motherfucking shoulder.

"Gamzee, you-you culled someone?" You nod.

"But anyway, after that, he all up and decided I shouldn't go batshit insane again, so he filled my coon with diluted sopor. He's been weaning me off it ever since. In fact, when we left the ship, it was basically greenish-colored motherfucking water. Of course, I still got my eat on at it, but it didn't really do anything to me."

Karkat pats your back.

"You're basically off sopor, I'm proud of you Gamzee." Spidersis shoots you a suspicious look.

"Although, he did need to cull someone before breaking the habit. Maybe he formed a new habit." Karbro glares and hisses at her.

"No, he didn't mean to cull that troll, he was fucking insane. If he'd been normal, he wouldn't have, so back the fuck off bitch."

You decide to chime in.

Afterwards, you'll regret what it is you up and motherfucking said.

"Yeah Gutterblood, you ain't high enough to motherfucking get your judge on at me. Plus, you cull trolls on a regular motherfucking basis. You're a hypocrite, learn your motherfucking place peasant."

They all look at you so hard and accusing you know you up and did something waaaaaay motherfucking wrong.

 Equius: Sweat -->

 


	3. Equius: Sweat -->

Equius: Sweat -->

You have no problem with this. None at all. The highblood is using proper vernacular, and with all the strength of the rippling hoofbeasts in the world does it make you perspire. You pull a towel out of your sylladex and pat your damp skin with it.

The room has been silenced, all looking at the highblood with obvious shock and distaste. Which is foolish of them because it is his right to use whatever derogatory term he chooses with those lower than his stature. You glance around the room and tilt your head in confusion.

"Why is it so quiet?" you ask, furrowing your brows. Okay, now everyone is looking at you.

"What do you mean by that you fucking dumbass?! Gamzee just called spiderbitch a gutterblood," Vantas yells at you, glaring more at the highblood than you.

"I uh... Was that all up and not the right thing to be gettin my say on at?" he asks, looking around with purple blush on his cheeks. You do not particularly enjoy seeing the highblood under such scrutiny for asserting his place, but it seems that everyone else is very perturbed.

"No, it wasn't. Not at all. What the literal fuck, Gamzee?" Karkat asks him. Gamzee shifts uncomfortably, tilting his head.

"I was just... I... that wasn't right, was it? Lemme try again. Yeah Vrisksis-"

"No. Why did you call her a gutterblood?" Kanaya asks clearly, remaining concerned but calm. She is so regal... unfortunately, her blood is not up to par with her propriety.

"It's... It's what GHB told me... that's y'all..." he mumbles, frowning; which you find amusing because his ridiculous highblood make-up always forces him to have a smile. You want to smile at how wonderful this devlopment is, but decide against it because at the moment, you do not feel like getting yelled at by anyone. However, this almost makes your anxiety about Aradia's pupation lower.... well... almost.

"So I'm a gutterblood now, huh? Nitram too then? Alright, thanks Gamzee," Vantas crosses his arms, frowning and standing up. Well, he would have, if it hadn't been for Makara grabbing his hand and yanking him back down.

"No!" he yells, sounding commanding and definitely angry. You need a new towel, because this one is soaked. Karkat's eyes widen as he glares at Gamzee.

"Excuse me? Did you just try to command me? Oh you did fucking not. Oh hell no. That's not happening. I know it isn't because I swear to god that I will flip every fucking shit that there is in all of paradox space. Get the fuck off me and tell me what the hell you think you're doing, and it better be a goddamn good fucking reason because otherwise you'll be in some deep shit, you pan-licking dumbass." Everyone is staring at them now, and you are loving it so much. Vantas is finally being put in his place like the mutant blood he is. He should have known not to oppose a highblood; what was he expecting?

"OH SHIT..." Makara mumbles as he lets go, looking at the ground. "I... I'm motherfuckin so sorry Karbro...It's just... the motherfuckin bros back up on the ship always used those hurty words and I all up and got my forget on about not usin around the lessers. You ain't trash, bro. Neither are you Tavbabe," he apologizes as he looks at them. This does not appease Vantas.

"LESSERS, HUH? YEAH, BECAUSE I AM SO TOTALLY LESS THAN YOU GAMZEE. YOU ARE SO FUCKING PERCEPTIVE. WOW, I'M JUST SO OVERWHELMED BY HOW MUCH BETTER YOU ARE THAN ME. GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" he yells, yanking his hand out of the highblood's grasp. He walks away and turns his back to his moirail, pointedly ignoring his existing presence.

That is another towel entirely soaked through.

Tavros seems to just be sitting there very uncomfortably. He looks at the Highblood and frowns.

"Tav... I ain't tryin to get my rage on at my bros when I just got back... You gettin your anger on at me too?" Gamzee asks quietly. Tavros just sighs and shakes his head, sitting back on the couch. This is obviously his symbol of resigning from further discussion.

"Perhaps it would be best if we calm ourselves enough to communicate like the civilized trolls that we are?" Maryam offers, exasperated. When everyone is quieted, they all look at her. "Okay, now, could it be possible that Gamzee has become influenced by his time in the Subjugglator ships?"

A collective snort is released from the entire room. You think you even hear the highblood as well.

"So what, he thinks we're all trash now? Why would he come here if he didn't like lowbloods anymore?" Nepeta asks, tilting her head slightly. You raise an eyebrow as you look down at her. This is your hive and quite frankly, you are not a lowblood. You are just lower than Makara.

"No, he picks which trash actually can be identified as trash, obviously," the Cerulean-blood snaps. You almost chuckle, but restrain yourself because she is disrespecting the Highblood.

"Well no wonder KK flipped his shit; if Vriska's considered trash then obviously that makes him even lower than trash. What a douche move. I'm offended too," Captor adds, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm still in the motherfuckin room, geez..." Gamzee grumbles low.

"Yes. I agree; it is not proper to speak about the Highblood as though he is not present. Also, I do not see why this is such an issue. This is what he was always supposed to become. There is nothing that has happened that was not supposed to. While this may inconvenience us, it is not something that we all should be upset or shocked about. Is it so bad that Makara has finally learned his place in society?" you ask, finally decidning to speak up because this insubordination is finally getting to you and you cannot stand for it any longer. Everyone is silenced by this. Unfortunately, it is not because they think that you have said something inspirational and deep. Oh well, it is their loss.

"Yes, Equius. It's a problem because we don't want this society to stay the way it is," Feferi answers with a frown. For a princess of her stature, she should be agreeing with you, but you raise a brow in interest.

"Wait, what? Y'all ain't likin what we got goin on in the busy places these days?" Gamzee asks, tilting his head.

"I think it is fine the way it is. However, I am not pleased by the new law for the requirement of both a red and black bucket during the collection," you answer, taking your glasses off to clean the sweat off of them; something that you have to do often.

 Vantas turns back around and sends a glare your way as he speaks.

"Yeah, well this isn't the only shitty law being created cowfucker, it's just that this is the only one that leaves you at a disadvantage so you notice it," he pauses, coming towards you as his voice raises, "If it didn't mean you were screwed you wouldn't give a damn, you'd just tell everyone to try harder at filling quadrants like they've been fucking commanded to do.  _Well you know what Zahhak?_ IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING SUCKED! WHY IN THE GOGDAMNED HELLS SHOULD WE BE FORCED TO FUCK OR DIE? AND YOU KNOW WHAT, NOT A SINGLE PERSON HERE HAS BOTH QUADRANTS FILLED, SO I GUESS WE'LL ALL JUST DIE TOGETHER. JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT ZAHHAK, SUBSERVIENT AND OBEDIENT TO THE SOCIAL ORDER, LICKING THE EMPRESS' NOOK AND FONDLING OURSELVES, EXCITED BY THE FUCKING IDEA WE GET TO CONFORM TO HER EVERY FUCKING WHIM!" That was...more than a little obscene. Pretty soon you will run out of towels.

Kanaya steps forward, between you both and gently pushes Karkat out of the way.

"Karkat, we will not get anywhere progressing on the course of Equius' views, and besides, this was about the issue we are currently having with Gamzee. Do try to focus." He holds her stare for a while that seems to stretch, before shrugging and turning away again.

"I don't have anything to say to that nookfarter. I'm not fucking  _worthy_ to chastise him or even admit he did anything wrong, I'm so fucking low I'm a gogdamned untouchable. I would never dream in my most feverish hallucinations of speaking with one of such high stature in a way that could be perceived as above my place in society. I should just crawl back to the gutters I fucking slithered out from." The highblood casts a worried glance in the mutant's direction, clearly distressed by the progression of events since his minor slip-up.

"Look, Karbro, you know I all up and got but the palest motherfucking pity for you bro. And Tav. I ain't ever of any motherfucking want to up and hurt you in any motherfucking way. But, I got to motherfucking know what all I up and got wrong to all up and get my rectify on." The mutant scoffs and turns slightly in the direction of the Highblood, just enough to see him out of his peripheral vision.

"Yeah Gamz, that's what this is fucking about. You're so fucking  _blind_. You honestly don't fucking get what you did that was so fucking idiotic. You don't understand how others function or how the under privileged are treated and forced to live. In scorn. In hatred. In fucking fear of fucking highbloods like you,  _who hurt everyone around them with out thinking about it, without even fucking **meaning**_ **to.**  You're blind and you don't give a single fuck." The highblood is honestly considering this and it surprises you, if he had truly taken his new standing in society he should have culled that mutant for blood alone, not withstanding all the horrible things he just yelled at the highblood.

He has been muted for a considerable amount of time just pondering what the mutant has spouted at him. He slowly looks up, determined for some reason you cannot conjure, and speaks with a soft, broken voice.

"Then help me bro. Be my motherfucking light when the fog all and gets too thick for a motherfucker to see through. Help me up and understand what all I motherfucking need to. Help me be motherfucking  _sorry._ " Vantas' grin slowly widens and he nods.

"Hell fucking yes Gamzee. If you be the stupid, understanding troll you were before conscription, the one who wasn't poisoned by biases and bigotry, I'll help you. As your moirail. As your fucking hatefriend." They both smile and shake hands.

The mood is suddenly broken by a loud and piercing squee from your moirail and soon to follow is a rant about the miracle of moiraillegiance.

You do not understand why Vantas is allowed to get away with that, you really do not.

But that is okay because there are others who do, and they are more than willing to make you as well.

Feferi: Make him understand -->


	4. Feferi: Make Him Understand-->

Feferi: Make Him Understand-->

 

 

Well, even if you can't completely do that, you shore are going to give it your best shot!

You walk over to Equius, take his chin and turn it to look at you.

"Equius, this is searious. If we don't do anyfin, a lot of trolls are going to bay culled. Including all the people you hold dear, even Nepeta. I can kelp keep that from happening though, so I'm going to try. If you don't want to bay a part of it, you can leave. We minnow how you feel aboat treason, and though we disagree with how you feel, we won't hold it against you." He lowers his head, looking at his shoes. He speaks up, unsure.

"No one here has both concupiscient quadrants filled?" You shake your head. He grunts and nods. He lifts up his head, smiling just slightly. You smile back, even bigger.

"I will assist the rightful princess in the continuation of her life so she may help her people." He kneels and crosses an arm over his chest.

"Then you may call me your loyal Ruffiannihilator, milady." You giggle, you hadn't realized he could rp as well.

You join in.

"Seaurchinly, my kingdom thanks you for your service, and I look forward to joining you in this royal duty." Tavros giggles, and Nepeta has stars in her eyes. They're certain to get in on this as well.

Nepeta comes running at Equius and pounces him, hanging on around his neck and across his back.

"Then AC offers her claws for your disposal, Princess." She sounds completely serious when she said that but you can see her cat-like grin underneath all the hair draping across her face.

Karkat butts in, and comes to stand in between you three, facing Equius and Nepeta.

"Alright, Alright. I'm stopping this dumbassery before the infection spreads to anyone else. I realize no one's immune, but I'm going to be the fucking vaccine. Now, Feferi, you got any ideas on how we're going to overthrow Her Imperial Condescension?" Oh, yeah.

"Um, I didn't reely have anyfin planned. I know the goal, but I'm not too shore aboat how we're going to reach it..." You feel kind of stupid now- like a dumb wriggler who wanted something but didn't know how to get it so they just kept crying and crying for it.

Karkat smirks and walks back to the middle of your gathering.

"Well good thing for you unprepared fuckups that I'm your leader. We're going to fucking train. And fucking train hard." He looks directly at you and walks up to you until he's leaning into your face. You blush but you don't mean to.

"Princess, by the time we're through, you'll be fucking rippling with pectorals and you'll be able to hold your trident with the tip of your fucking tongue." He leans in closer.

"Can you fucking handle that?" You're still blushing but manage to firmly nod.

He smiles.

And walks back to the middle.

Suddenly there's an arm around your waist, and wait-it's just Sollux.

You look at him and find him glaring at Karcrab. Well that just won't do.

You lightly hit him on the arm then turn back to facing Karkat. You should listen to what he's saying- it's probably more important than your jealous moirail.

"We are all gonna train our fucking plush asses off so we can fucking do what the fuck we need to. Meanwhile..." He turns to Equius and Gamzee who each shift to look back at him.

"You two bulgefucks are going to be fucking ninjugglers. You're going to keep doing the fuckup jobs you've been doing at your conscription and tell us what the fuck's going on with those imperial asses." Equius gasps, and here it goes again.

"But, Vantas, I-That is...that is treason. As well as deceiving our superiors. You can not expect me to betray the very trolls who gave me the conscription I so desire. I have not yet even met my commanders- I have just received the notice a few days ago, I will not give up my future for the power-hungry dreams of an inept mutant too foolish to realize how dangerous this is."

Nepeta looks incredulously at him and hisses.

"Equihiss, these are our furriends! If we don't help them, they're all going to be culled! And we are too. We are helping them and that's final."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I will not endanger you like that. It is much too risky to do something such as that, the danger being presented to you is not worth the futile attempts to rewrite our society." She glares while approaching him, reaches her hand up and slaps him. There is a resounding sound of skin on skin.

His head snaps back as you all gasp.

When he brings his head back up he looks aghast at her.

You look at everyone else, and motion catches your eye.

Suddenly Gamzee is in front of Nepeta snearing at her.

"Bitch, you think you can all and hit your motherfucking betters?" He throws his fist back and launches it toward her face.

Someone stops it.

It's Equius.

"Highblood do not touch her in that manner." Gamzee blinks and looks confused.

"But, she ain't s'posed to all and get her hurt on at trolls who are motherfucking higher than her, right?" Equius shakes his head.

"You are not better than her. You may have a higher blood but you are not better than she is." Gamzee frowns.

"Alright my brother, I'm gonna have to get my chat on with some of you righteous peeps to get my understand on 'bout what you all and mean, but I'll motherfucking accept it for now." Karkat nods, turning Gamzee to face him.

"That means no more dirtblood slander fuckass, you can't be a huge fucking jerk about fucking blood color anymore. In this group it's based on a hierarchy of intelligence. There's me at the fucking peak and the rest of you bulgefucks clustered around the bottom fighting for last place." Gamzee looks confused.

"But what about all the other motherfucking numbers in between? Did they all and just get their disappear on?" Karkat goes deadpan and gives him a look that says the answer was really obvious, but honestly you were wondering that too.

"None of you are smart enough to be near me on the intelligence scale, you're all useless idiots hopped up on fucking Faygo. Too fucking dumb to even know what the grubfucking fuck numbers are. And no, this is not up for any fucking debate and any complaints you have are going to go in one auricular spongeclot and out the other." He interrupts all the protests being launched his way with a wave of his hands in the air.

"Any-fucking-way, Feferi we need to get started on your training. We'll need a place to practice. And just to be clear, I'm the fucking leader, as always, since we've tried having other leaders before and they were inept and got nothing done. So it's me. And I'm going to assume that Gamzee and Equius agree to telling us all the political shit we need to know when they get it from their fucking superiors. Shut the fuck up Zahhak. We just had this conversation about how much of an asshole you are, you don't need to demonstrate any further by starting another argument."

"Now fucking then, I believe the paraplegic and vision two-fold asshole were checking on ghosty fuckass right? How the fuck's that shit going?" Oh yeah, you almost forgot she was gone, she's just normally so quiet there wasn't much of a difference.

Sollux looks at his fingernails, and though you know he's trying to hide it, you can tell he's worried about her. He gives a non-committal shrug of his shoulders and answers.

"Fine, as far as we can tell anyway. She's the first troll I know to pupate. All the shit's covering her fine."

"Good. That means we can store her ass safely here until further notice. Next, we'll need Miss pawtistic, Maryam, Eyelicker, and Spiderbitch to provide the training. Unfortunately, you all seem to have the most knowledge on dealing with people And patience out of all of us. So, while Zahhak and The Purple Nooksucker are giving us the info we need, the girls will be helping you train. We have a month before Captor's pupation, so we need to get this shit started." He turns to Gamzee a little reluctantly. "Care to start telling them about the training methods while the rest of us figure out the planning behind all of this?" 

His moirail nods vigorously, only wanting to please Karkat to be in his favor again.

You are not looking forward to this.

Nepeta: Listen to Gamzee --> 


	5. Nepeta: Listen to Gamzee -->

Nepeta: Listen To Gamzee-->

"And you make a nice motherfuckin cut right here and that gets the blood spillin out faster than Horsebro sweats," Gamzee explains, pointing to a spot on your body(he is using you as a live example for some reason). You don't like the fact that he knows all of this, but you don't have much choice. You need to learn what the enemy knows. 

Feferi nods her head quickly, jotting down notes. Right now, Gamzee is giving a lecture on the places that the subjugglators will be aiming for. It's really uncomfurrtable to you because he's being so relaxed about the details that are extremely gorey. You've seen your fair share of gore, but you were never so nonchalant about killing. 

"Now ya better get your motherfuckin watch on for the grand finale. Those motherfuckers pull out all the stops to make sure that it's the motherfuckin messiest attack they give. They'll rain down from the sky with these motherfuckin clubs, jugglin em all crazy like, and then whack your head clean off. Mothetfuckers are strong. I would probably suggest gettin the motherfuckin trainin on for arial attacks cause those are what wipe a bitch out." You don't like the look he has when he says that because he looks way too pleased with himself. 

"Okay!" Feferi exclaims, seeming purretty resolute. Gamzee nods his head slowly, reminding you of back when he was eating sopor. Maybe he got into it again? Equius might have enabled him... Hm. You'll have to ask your moirail about it. 

"So I'll help you with offensive attacks, but I think Vriskers or Purrezi would be better for arial stuff," you tell her, smiling. She seems really excited about all of this and you guess you can understand why. 

This is her conscription. This is what she was hatched to do. 

And boy is she excited! 

"Okay! Gamzee, can you show me some of the moves they do, please?" She asks him. He grins and nods, pulling out his strife weapons. They're much more advanced than his old juggling pins, with pointy studs sticking out. That doesn't look very pleasant. 

He swings them rapidly, twirling his fingers faster than you knew he could move. Suddenly, he jumps-VERY HIGH. He is yelling something that sounds like a loud honk and before you know it you are on the ground underneath him. 

He is looking at you with a fixed gaze- his eyes narrowed like he is about to kill. While you were just about to attack him back for not warning you, you feel Gamzee's entire weight leave you and you are staring up at the stone cold face of your moirail. He is not purrleased.

"Highblood, I am afraid that this lesson has gone too far. You almost injured Nepeta. I would have had to kill you," Equius says in his monotone voice that you can tell has a hint of unrelenting anger. Gamzee seems to blink out of his daze and looks around- genuinely confused and a little scared. 

"Wha-... I don't... What? Uh..." Gamzee stammers as he looks at you, a little bit horrified. You rise to your feet and narrow your eyes at him, stepping closer cautiously. 

"Why didn't you warn me that you were going to pounce? I would've been ready!" You tell him, holding your claws up and flashing him a grin. Your moirail shakes his head and sighs- something he does often. 

"I... I don't motherfuckin.... I uh... maybe I was- maybe I got a little carried away... Sorry kittysis. I'm real motherfuckin sorry." He seems to be fighting more within himself than apologizing to you as he's talking, but the apology still feels genuine, so you accept it. You slap him- not hard enough to bruise, but enough so that he knows not to do it again- and nod your head. 

"I think it best that we move on to our next lesson. I do not wish for further incident to occur," Equius says, sounding more like a command than a request. You and Feferi nod your heads and you think you see Gamzee's shoulders slump a little before he plasters on his lazy smile. Huh... That's a little weird. Then again, so is Gamzee.

You're now in a large training receptical and Feferi is staring you down, her 2x3dent in hand. Your claws are drawn at the ready for her attack. 'Remember, this is only sparring' you have to tell yourself. 

"You'll be defense. Get ready, beclaws I'm going to pounce!" You tell her light-heartedly, taking a stance closer to the ground to gather more momentum. Pouncing is a science, and you'll cut anyone who says otherwise. She nods her head, smiling at you like she is having the time of her life. 

"Readyyyyy!" She calls in a sing-song voice. Well, if she is ready...

You push back on your feet and launch yourself at her, moving as quick as you can. She must've been expecting you to jump higher, because her defense is a little slow and you end up grazing her skirt. 

"Stay in the middle so you can react quicker!" You shout to her as you land on the opposite side of her. Now that her back is to you, you think that you can get a pretty nice shot at her while she is distracted. However, when you jump towards her, she turns around at the last second, her long hair whipping in your face and her 2x3dent knocking you away. "Good one! Again!" You yell as you leap once more, only to get pushed away by her weapon. "Try offense!" 

She rights her footing and runs at you; its a little unsure and not very concentrated, so you bat her away pretty easily and slap her arm with your tail as punishment. She grunts slightly but charges at you again, still unconcentrated. You trip her and frown. "Focus! If you are going to charge at me, you need to remain focused on what you are going after!" She narrows her eyes and tries again. While it's not perfect, it's better than last time and she manages a kick to your knees. You don't go down, instead, you flip backwards, hitting her in the face with your tail while also kicking her chest away from you. She staggers back and looks at you, a little confused. 

"Be prepared for actions that are unexpected. There is always more than one way to fall." 

Over a course of a few perigrees, you all work to train her; helping her where need be and making sure that she's ready for what's going to happen. Luckily, she's progressing pretty well. 

It has been five perigrees and already Tavros and Sollux are pupating.

Tomorrow, it will be your turn.

You, Terezi, and Vriska have all been working as hard as possible to train her with hand to hand combat, and you can only hope that she will retain it. Unfortunately, no one's hatched yet, which is a little disheartening because things're quickly coming to a climax. 

None of you know when Karkat's going to pupate, not even him. 

You can feel your body starting to slow down, beginning to make it harder for you to move around. Feferi knows this and luckily has been wonderfully understanding, but that still makes you feel pretty awful. You've put on weight and your skin is getting really gross. 

You are very nervous. 

\---------------------------------------

Your pupation day has come and Equius is very worried. He has been scurrying around all day-which in itself is testament to his angst- preparing you. Honestly, you just want to sleep already, but everyone is set on keeping you awake for as long as possible. 

"What do I do when they are coming from above?" 

"You just look out for your head and try to push them off." Feferi's trying her best to squeeze in any questions she has before you are out. This is smart, but you have faith that she already knows. She just wants a good reason to talk to you and keep you awake. Equius doesnt want you to sleep either, but he's more sensible, and wants them to leave you alone. 

"If you do not cease these disruptions, I am afraid I will be forced to remove you." 

Karkat's now here and he looks a little nervous for reasons you don't understand. He's looking at Equius with wide eyes and you find yourself curious. 

"Vantas, are you ignoring my warning on purpose?" Equius asks, frowning and crossing his arms. even from your place on his bed, you can see that he's sweating a little. 

Karkat shifts slightly and is looking at you now. His eyes have begun to have small red flecks in them, and you realize that he's maturing. Yeah, he's still shorter than most of the other guys, but his face is starting to shape and lose the wriggler weight it once had. 

"Is it... does it hurt?" He asks, looking back down at his feet. You smile tiredly at his awkward actions and shake your head. 

"It's just gross and makes me sleepy." You think that maybe it's different for everyone because it hurt a lot for Tavros. Then again, he was having to grow new limbs(He had to have the metal ones taken off before he caccooned). Karkat nods and frowns, looking at the wall now. 

"Are you finished?" Equius asks, noticing that my skin is starting to get more slick. Karkat shrugs and turns slightly, apparently bent on staying. He has always been there for the caccooning. He never misses. You think that it's probably because everything about his pupation is really unsure. "Very well. Nepeta, are you ready?" 

You try to nod, but feel the first layer of mucus hardening, restricting movement.

"Yeah, I'm purrfectly ready." You decide to make one last cat pun before going under. Equius appreciates this because you can see a line of blue staining his cheek. "I'll miss you," you tell him, looking up as you see mucus beginning to force your eyes shut. 

"I'll miss you, Nepeta."

"Meowrails..."

"For life," he finishes for you as you begin your pupation. 

Karkat: Figure out what you're going to do now -->

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STH here! I just want to apologize right now for my terrible terrible TERRIBLE update speed. I am so busy with school and my other stuff that I barely had time to work on this. Nevertheless, I hope you all can forgive me and not blame songohanfan1. She has been nothing but great.  
> In attempts to make it up to you all, this chapter will be long. Unfortunately, that also means that it might take longer.


	6. Karkat: Figure Out What You're Going To Do Now-->

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the terrible first drafts, but this is the final one so please tell me how i did in my revisions and maybe what you think we should do or could do better, thanks~ songohanfan1

kayKarkat: Figure Out What You're Going To Do Now-->

 

 

You're really fucking unsure if you can do that. You know what's supposed to happen with pupation for a normal lowblooded troll, but unfortunately for fucking you, your mutation is kind of throwing you for a loop. You and everyone fucking else.

No one knows if you're going to pupate like Aradia or Feferi, fuck no one even knows when you're going to pupate. They had all thought you would be first, but apparently no. Your fucking biology couldn't give you one single fucking aspect of normalcy. Or something resembling normalcy anyway. That's the main reason you watch when everyone else pupates, to gauge how incredibly horrible it would be if you turned out to pupate like them. You've already decided you don't want Tavros' way.

That kid was fucking writhing in pain for a good while before the chrysalis-thing finally encased him. 

Aradia and Nepeta's were pretty silent, Sollux went out screaming about some fucking headache.

You just don't have a fucking clue.

And another thing to add to your "why I hate my mutant life" list, is the fact that now with Nepeta thoroughly incapacitated, you have to step up to the plate and train the princess yourself. 

How in the fuck are you supposed to do that?

You guess you could order Equius or Gamzee to train her in Nepeta's stead, but Equius is way too freakishly strong for you to trust him to not snap her arm in a million pieces like a fucking toothpick. And Gamzee is...Gamzee.

You are unfortunately forced to train this sea-dweller.

You leave to give her the bad news.

Karkat: Give Feferi the Relative Bad News-->

Shut the fuck up fucking disembodied second-person voice. You're already on the way.

You find Feferi talking with Vriska and Kanaya.She seems to be vehemently repeating herself in a very huffy manner.

Whatever.

You approach them and find them getting silent as you walk over, that's fucking suspicious.

You give them a questioning look and make a gesture.

"Go on. Whatever the fuck you said that you didn't want me to hear is bound to cause some mass catastrophe if it remains unspoken." Feferi gives them a sideways glance, then cautiously responds.

"I'm not so shore you'll like it though." After seeing the dead look in your eyes she heaves a sigh and answers your fucking question.

"We were feeling kind of...worried about...Gamzee." That was unexpected.

"What do you mean? It's fucking Gamzee, what do you have to worry about, that he'll cuddle and annoy you to death?"Vriska quickly shakes her head, thoroughly denying it.

"No doofus, you heard the way he's been talking. I mean now it just slips out almost as commonly as your wonderful and enchanting extreme metaphors. We're all getting pretty fucking tired of it." You furrow your eyebrows and start recollecting the recent months you've spent basically infected with Gamzee. He's constantly around you and always hanging all over you, he's so fucking blatant you've gotten to the point where you carry around a barf-bag in your fucking pocket. But you've definitely also noticed an increase in casteist slurs when he talks to you or basically anyone else.

But wait...

"Listen fucktards, he does that in a knowing and playful way, he's not trying to be an asshole, it just fucking happens, probably due to his increased time spent around his fellow assholes who have those beliefs. Let's not blame the fucking idiot who was too stupid to realize what he can and can't fucking say to his hatefriends. I admit he's being kind of fucking rude, so I'll talk to him about it. Anyway, Feferi I have news to give you. It's probably the worst thing you've been told all day."

She sighs and nods.

"Let me hear it then."

"I have to train you since Nepeta has kicked the proverbial cacoon. I am very sorry for the loss in brain cells you'll undoubtedly receive due to my horrible idiocy." She giggles and nods.

"Whale, I'm looking forward to it! I can't wait to sea what kinds of new things you can teach me! When do we start?" How can she be so fucking excited about having such a horrible fucking fate?

"We start tomorrow and by the way you should not be so fucking blithe about this. It's more of a curse than a blessing." She just shrugs, still with a fucking barely contained smile on her face. She's fucking stupid.

Vriska shifts her stance and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Get going idiot, before I kick your ass. We were having a stimulating conversation before you showed up. And don't forget to talk to your clowny moirail about what the hell his problems are with lowbloods."

"Don't fucking tell me how to moirail douchefuck. Excuse me but what happened to your last quadrant? Oh yeah, she was shoved into the ashen quadrant with you and the paraplegic you put in a rolling device." You are graced with the wonderful image of her fist raised in the air with an elegantly extended middle finger.

As you exit the room with a return sign of your own, you flip over something hard and metal and land flat on your ass with the back of your head slamming the concrete.

As you angrily get up from your position on the ground and you curse this fucking thing with almost every fucking expletive you have in your possession, you see a pair of long windy horns.

And your rage gland has a spasm.

You grab the wheelchair and forcibly turn it around to face you, in the process running over the whole row of your left toes.

You hold your dignity in and accept the pain in anger-filled silence.

Your glare starts to make your moirail's hair catch fire, but you manage to quell it with a large ice-filled bucket.

He barely flinches.

You fucking hate coldbloods.

You grab his shoulder and push him out of the device.

As he lands ass first, his eyes flicker open and stare at you on the way down, you make sure to give him a smile showing all your teeth in their nubby glory.

As he lays there, on his back, on the concrete he seems to accept the situation and satisfies himself with simply holding one of the device's smaller wheels to sleep.

Fuck him.

You lean down and get right in his face.

"Gamzee, can you see my foot nubs?" His glance shifts as far down as is physically possible then back up.

"Nope." You smile at him sweetly, internally filled with snark.

"That's because I almost just lost them." He looks very alarmed and bolts his torso up. He grabs your leg and studies your foot.

This is irritating and stupid.

You shoo him off and stand there with your hands on your hips and chastise him.

"Why in the fuck would you put a fucking rolling device that's not even being fucking used, in the middle of the fucking walkway? And what possessed you to fucking sleep in said rolling device?" He smiles really big and looks crazy high.

"Well, I was all and keepin' it warm for Tavbro, he may be a warmblooded motherfucker, but he still likes his seat all motherfucking toasty." That's fucking adorable. But stupid.

You can't really be angry at this idiot for something so fucking thoughtful and cute, so you just sigh and calmy facepalm.

"Gamzee, when Tavros comes out he won't need his fucking chair because he'll have new, usable and working legs." Gamzee's smile turns into one that a sane person would have if they were cured from a deadly infection, that is to say, very fucking happy.

" Motherfucking really bro? That's all kinds of motherfucking bitchtits. I bet he'll be really fucking happy about it too! But I'm gonna miss the motherfucking  chair cuddles. Those were fucking amazing." You wave your hands at him in a ceasing motion, you've gotten more information about their relationship than you ever wanted.

" Look okay, I don't want to hear anymore gruesome details about your other quadrants. You and I have some shit that needs to get fucking taken care of so I can say I don't have an asshole for a moirail." He looks confused for no fucking reason, you're not sure if he has been a douche these past few weeks, but if he has you're going to nip it in the ass.

You drag him down the hallway to a secluded room to be dealt with.

Gamzee: Be Dealt With-->


	7. Gamzee: Be Dealt With-->

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys about the late updating, a lot has been going on this week and there was some confusion about who was writing this chapter, I hope none of your impressions about this chapter have changed because I updated late anyway there's my excuse. Enjoy reading!  
> -songohanfan1

Gamzee: Be Dealt With

 

 

Aww shit motherfucker, is that what's motherfucking happening right now? You ain't even got no idea what's all bein' dealt with though, you can't get your recall on on doin' anything considered motherfucking naughty..

But you can tell by the way his grip on your grabber is getting tighter the longer he holds it that you done did some shit.

He leads you down some real long motherfucking stairs and you struggle not to trip over your overly long legs, it's dark as a motherfucker's soul down here and near as cold. 'Bout the conditions of the GHB's, actually.

When you get to the bottom of the stairs and manage to not land on your face, he shoves you into a wall- probably 'cuz there ain't no separate rooms in here what ain't all bolted shut. After that push though, he just sits there all motherfucking tight-lipped and completely not shouty. It's something you don't really know how to motherfucking deal with. He's usually shouty and you can do shouty; it's familiar and you know how to not make him too shouty. What you can't get your chill on about is when he's using his silent anger. It only happens when he's angry at you but ain't too motherfucking sure what to say. He's just angry and you got to guess at what to say to get him talking again.

You can feel his salty contaminating the motherfucking air like the slime to your thinkpan. It's motherfucking all-consuming.

But you gotta try to get him started.

"So, I'm motherfucking getting my sorry on to you about doin that piece of shit thing what all I did with the others. I don't know what came over me or why I did what I did, but I am real motherfucking sorry for doin it." He nods with a disbelieving mouth that says he knows you're saying jackshit.

"What did you do then Gamzee?" You smile, trying to lay on some of that motherfucking charm and be real about it.

"I got no motherfucking idea brother. I just figured I'd give it a shot. Get my apology on before the ear lashing, y'know?" He nods, accepting your answer.

"Yeah, well you get points for the attempt but since it was so shitty, you get negative 413 points. I'm currently preparing my rant for you because I've heard from some of the doofus's that inhabit this home that you've been a real fucking jackass lately. I want to know why." You're kinda confused, you ain't been motherfucking trying to get on people's nerves or all and agitate them, you didn't even know you had been.

"Bro, could you maybe give me some motherfucking wicked examples of how I was all and bein' a bad motherfucker? I ain't really got my memory on of bein' mean or some shit." He sighs and sits down in a chair that you ain't even got your notice on about til now. It's like it all up and appeared out of motherfucking nowhere. Miracles, bro.

"Um, yeah sure, well one example of you being a horrible fuckup is when you first came here, remember? You called us scum or trash or some shit. That kind of stuff can label you as an ass." You get even more confused- you don't recall getting your insult onto any lowblooded motherfuckers lately.

"Uh, I don't really motherfucking recall calling any motherfuckers by names like that, who told you I said shit like that?" Your eyes narrow unconsciously- whoever done said this has been telling some motherfucking untruths about you to your palebrother and that is really

**motherfucking**

**UNCHILL**

 You start to feel something almost motherfucking electrified in the air and you know he feels it too 'cuz he gives you a long, sideways glance. He narrows his eyes.

"Gamzee, hold still." You hold perfectly motherfucking still, you don't want no bitching suckyass thing to happen to you if you don't.

He leans in close.

Closer.

Closer still.

And whaps you upside your motherfucking horns.

Shit hurts like a bitch.

"What the motherfucking hoetittylicious fucking shit did you do that for invertebrother? I ain't even motherfucking look like I was all and about to get my wicked motherfucking hurt on no motherfucker." He grimaces and hits you again.

"Yes, you fucking did. You just tried to use your fucking highblood mindfuckery powers on me, you panleak. You can get angry all you fucking want, but you know that shit affects everyone in the fucking hive- so if you want to use those I'm afraid it's been banned starting right the fuck now. Anyway, since certain assholes who I'm not going to specify the names of, have told me you were being a bitch to them, I'm waiting for you to tell me why you've been an asshole."

You're getting kind of motherfucking frustrated with these motherfucking lowbloods all and telling you what you should be doing, all and getting their command on at one of their motherfucking superiors. But since he is your righteous motherfucking palebro, y'all got to answer his motherfucking questions.

"I don't have the motherfucking knowledge of me acting unrighteous Kar, I can't be responsible for something I don't motherfucking got the knowing on of.And even if I was all and being a motherfucking asshole like all what you said, it's their motherfucking fault for being to sensitive and motherfucking downright unfunny." He starts to shout and you know you hit a nerve somewhere in that leader persona he all and wears like a fine glove.

"It's their fault? What the fuck, Gamzee? You're the one who's in the fucking wrong here, not them. You've been using a lot of slurs for your fellow comrades, stuff that's honestly fucking insulting and just mean. You're starting to turn into fucking vriska. That is not someone I want as my fucking diamond." Oh shit.

"Bro, what are you saying? That you all and don't want to be my motherfucking palemate no more?" He sighs and finally, finally makes eye contact with you. he looks tired and worried. Something in you wants to smooth out those motherfucking creases all and adorning his face. You don't.

"No, Gamzee of course not, you know I'm fucking completely submersed in pity for you. It's just that you've been acting different ever since you got back. I just want the old Gamzee back." You want the old you back too, you just don't really know how to get it back.

"Well bro, I can try to watch my motherfucking words more closely if you want. But I need to bring up something too."

He looks back at you, confused and trying to see a problem with you.

"Don't worry bro, ain't no issue with me, just that you said you wanted me and Equibro to do some motherfucking recon on the ships right? So how do I do that?" You're perfectly fine with doing it, it's just that you're not really sure how to do it.

He rubs his forehead and drags his hand slowly down his face, you find it incredibly hard to suppress a chuckle when his bottom lip flaps back up. He glares at you.

"You don't need to worry about how to do it anymore because you're not doing it. You are fucking grounded mister, until I get the asshole attitude out of you, you're not going anywhere near a place where the rest of the highbloods can contaminate you." What?

"Bro, what the motherfuck are you talking about? Contaminate me with motherfucking what brother?" He groans.

"Contaminate you with asshole attitudes and opinions. Don't fucking ask about it again, you're grounded, not going and that's final."

You suddenly hear frantic footsteps echo down the staircase and fill up the room. It's motherfucking Terezi.

She looks at both of you, and you can see the barely hidden panic in her eyes.

"Karkles, there's someone here. It's a subjugglator." Oh motherfuck.

He glances at you and turning away, motions towards the stairs.

You all just about trample those stairs on the way up, you remind yourself to say sorry to them later about their poor treatment.

You're the first one out the basement door, so you're also the one to push all the motherfucking worrying rubberneckers out of the way as you make your war to the front door.

Right behind it, sweating copiously, is Equius.

He looks to you and you can read some type of relief in his eyes. At seeing you?

"Highblood, thank you for using your time and deciding to assist us with this most pressing issue. There is another highblood attempting passage through the door, however I have had to refuse him more times than I am comfortable with, so if you could do something helpful I would be most grateful." Oh yeah, Equibro don't really motherfucking dig getting higher bloods up in his grill, 'less they're motherfucking commanding him anyway.

You grin subconsciously. 

You feel the air get all electrified and shit again, but you barely notice it. You're bloodpusher's running and you feel motherfucking fantastic.

"Don't worry my motherfucking sweatybro, this fucker's all mine. I know how to treat 'em all nice like." You crack your knuckles and make your way outside, to meet up with this motherfucker what is all up and encroaching on your territory.

You aren't quite aware of what's all going on around you.

You also fail to notice when you lunge at the motherfucker with the terrified expression on his face.

Kanaya: Be Suspicious-->


	8. Kanaya: Be Suspicious -->

Kanaya: Be Suspicious-->

        It is not a difficult action for you to carry out because you have been suspicious of Gamzee ever since he arrived. He has been acting strangely-veering greatly from his older personality. You feel a mixture of sadness and annoyance about this. He was never the best troll, but you and he had many a tea party and he would come over to help you with any outfits you designed whenever you asked for his assistance. You two were very good friends. However, his actions have begun to get under your skin and you are very sure that if he does not cease his reckless and insensitive words, you will be forced to have quite a stern talk with him. At least, that was what you had planned until you watched as he threw himself on top of the other subjugglator and begin beating on the troll with his bare hands. 

They roll around, each trying to get leverage over the other, scratching and clawing and biting savagely. Expletives litter the air, along with many a ghastly honking noise. You and your comrades watch on in horror, not sure what to do. Is this within your control anyways? Karkat is screaming at his moirail, trying to get him to clam down or at least to get him off the subjugglator. Nothing is getting through to Gamzee however. 

The air is cackling with electricity- you can feel the hair on the back of your neck beginning to stand on end, goosebumps forming on your wan skin.

This is the power of the subjugglators. 

Their Chucklevoodoos.

You bite your lip anxiously, furrowing your brows. You do not like this feeling. 

Gamzee's eyes are turning a orange-ish color and teeth seem to be elongating. His movements are much harsher- more vehemently executed. His smile is widening to an unnatural level. 

"GAMZEE MAKARA IF YOU DON'T STOP  **RIGHT NOW,** I SWEAR I WILL BE GIVING YOU THE WORST FUCKING BEATING YOU'VE EVER EXPERIENCED IN YOUR MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A LIFE!" Karkat yells, fuming with anger. This seems to have an effect on Gamzee because he blinks and halts in his movements slightly. The troll beneath him is unconscious by now, purple blood staining the ground he is laying on. Karkat steps closer to Gamzee, shaking with anger. Or perhaps... it is fear? Yes. You can tell now. He is scared. He is very scared. 

It is understandable though.

You are sure that anyone would be scared of their moirail on a murderous rampage of inexplicable rage.

"Gamzee, you need to get off of him! The troll is fucking down, alright? You don't need to slaughter the douchefuck, just stop." He adds, trying to sound a little calmer. His moirail looks at him, slightly confused. Karkat takes this chance to approach him and grab hold of Gamzee's horns, rubbing them gently. "Shooooooosh. You don't need to do this, just get off." He is papping as he is shushing him. You blush and try to look away, but you cannot keep your eyes to yourself. It is so indecent, but you know that you have to keep watching. 

Gamzee blinks, his eyelids lowering as he begins to calm down. He puts down his blood-stained juggling clubs and sighs, making small honking noises. Karkat will not stop in his efforts to calm Gamzee down, not letting up on the force of his papping or shooshing. You think that this is most likely because Karkat is afraid of what will happen if he stops too early. 

There have been many times over the course of their moiraillegience when Karkat has had to stop Gamzee's violent outbursts, but this is different. You can feel it. Something is off. Maybe it is the way that Gamzee calmed so quickly that sets something in your stomach the wrong way. No. Gamzee is older now, this isn't right.

You need to get closer to Gamzee to gauge his condition, luckily the current situation offers you a rather obvious excuse to do so.

You walk to the now dead troll and lean down to take his pulse, make sure he is in fact dead.

You feel as it slows to a halt and bow your head.Though he was in the end your enemy, he did not deserve to die in such a way.

You stand back up and straighten your features into calm indifference.

"He is dead. It would have benefited us to extract some inside knowledge from him; perhaps if there were more forces, but since it is quite clear we've missed that opportunity, that is that. What should we do with the body? If any higherblood sees it, they will report it to the culling drones," you say, crossing your arms. You are not please with what Gamzee has done. There was not a very good reason to kill that troll. Then again, you are not really sure what the alternative would have been. If he had come in and seen Karkat- with his cherry red- flecked eyes, he would have killed Karkat on the spot. You just feel irritated about the whole situation.

The group cannot keep their eyes off of the dead body, even though  you know for a fact that over half of them have either killed or have seen trolls be killed, so you are not sure why they are so transfixed. Perhaps it is because this is not how it is suppose to happen. It should have been a strife- that would have been protocol. It is just how you all do things on Alternia. No fight can ensue without a proper strife. However, this was not a strife... it was just murder. Surely this is what has goosebumps forming on the grey skin of all of you all. 

Karkat looks up from his position on the ground where he is holding Gamzee in attempts to make the purple blood feel safe and secure, and sighs. "I don't know. Normally we'd just leave it for the animals to eat. Fuck... I guess we should just.... bury it..." The group's eyes widen. Yours do as well. Burial of bodies is taboo. Not to mention disrespectful in every way. 

"Bury it? Vantas, this is a highblood! We cannot just  _bury_  him. He deserves to have his body devoured by the wild animals that roam our planet!" Equius protests, sweating profusely in a way that makes your nose crinkle slightly in disgust. He clearly is greatly upset about the idea of burying the subjugglator. Karkat whips his head to look at the indigo-blooded troll, his brows furrowed in a way that clearly says, "Shut the fuck up". 

"We can't let the highbloods find it, so what do you suggest, supreme fucklord of all answers?" he growls, accidentally pulling on Gamzee's hair, causing him to whimper (of course he quickly fixes that with a shoosh). This gets Equius to quiet a little as he seemingly tried to think of a way to answer.

"Perhaps... we could... erm... that is-"

"That's what I fucking thought. So shut the ever-loving fuck up and let the assholes who actually know what they're talking about and aren't clouded by their douchey stereotypes and hemocastist bullshit do the real talking and planning. Now, we are going to bury that fucking body, and unless someone has a different idea that isn't that worst fucking thing to ever be suggested in the history of Alternian thought-farts, we need to find a place to put the goddamned thing." You all do not oppose him further. However, Gamzee does not seem to be very responsive. He is neither opposed nor advocating it. Instead, he is just sitting there, his face blocked by this massive and unruly hair. You cannot tell what is going on with him, but it cannot be good. 

Gamzee: What the motherfuck is goin on? -->

You aren't sure, but you do know that they're talkin up a hella big storm because motherfuckers have got their clamor on something raunchy.

Your vision ain't givin you what it should be. Motherfuckin world is all dark and shit. You can feel the soft as fuck pappin comin from your moirail, but you cain't really tell if it's supposed to be that soft.

The muscles in your body are workin overtime- doin crazy dances all over the place. Hell, you wouldn't be surprised if the motherfuckers started jumpin outta your skin.

You don't know why you kept hittin that troll. You just know that you had to. You had to keep hitting. Had to keep seein that blood splatter on the ground like some sort of beautiful painting. You remember the paintings they had back on the ships. Oh messiahs, those were so beautiful. The colors blended into each other in the most miraculous way. That's right, you remember now. The first time you saw that blood, you were scared. It was frightening to think that all those colors had been in trolls at some point. But you came to accept it. The blood became paint. Beautiful paint. Your grin widens slightly as you picture the masterpieces that they motherfuckin made.

You could do that too. You could. You just needed the paint. The colorful, blasphemous paint. 

**No. That ain't right. Try again motherfucker.**

What? That ain't right? But it feels right? It feels right. No question. 

**That ain't how we goin to do things.**

But... you have to do what up and feels right. 

**Do you really wanna kill all your friends?**

Friends? I don't have those. I just have people I haven't killed yet. But I could. It would be so easy to just-

**NO. THAT AIN'T HOW WE'RE MOTHERFUCKIN GUNNA ROLL IN THIS BITCH SO DROP IT.**

You feel a ripping sensation and your vision comes back into focus, the world and all of its colors comin back. You see Karkat's face, all motherfuckin made up with worry and fear. Why is that little bro scared? You reach your hand out and he flinches, pulling back slightly from your clawed hand. Your eyes widen when you see how long your claws are now. You furrow your brows and scramble out of his grasp, blinking and looking that the group who are all up and givin you that scared look. What the motherfuck is goin on? What's happenin... What is happening.....

You turn and run. 

You run and run until you are in the furthest part of the hive and hidden where you know no one will find you. 

In the air ducts. 

Karkat: Seek your moirail -->

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sosososososososo sorry. I have been so busy with work and homework and school and bleh. I promise that I will work on getting these chapters out more. Also, I hope you all are excited for the next chapter because songohanfan1 will be writing it! I hope you liked this one!  
> -scourgethehigher


	9. Karkat: Seek Your Moirail-->

Karkat: Seek Your Moirail-->

 

You don't need to be fucking told how to do moiraillegiance, given the fact that you already kick ass at it. Or at least, you had thought you did before he just beat a fucking purple blood into a gross, mutilated pulp. 

And you honestly aren't sure where the hell that came from, Gamzee was never so fucking violent before conscription. Fuck, he couldn't even cull a flying buzz insect without crying and setting its corpse out into the ocean for a completely undeserving funeral.

But, such is what happens when you take drugged-up highbloods away from their moirail for perigrees on end without even allowing more than one 5 minute call every couple weeks.

Fucking Highblood tightasses.

You start running through a list of what type of calming he needs right now, whether it be condolence, making him accept what he did, or the worst, winding down a bloodrage. You have a feeling this particular fuckery is going to require all three, and must be executed with the finesse only a fuckass such as you could accomplish. Similar to the finesse required to do a pirouette off the handle.

Only way more fucking emotional and gross.

You get into the recreation block and notice the electro wave emitter which displays Empire approved programs, is still on. You drown out the sound of the Empire's music geek group serenading the Empress and look in  all the obvious hiding spots.

Nothing behind the reclining slab, not under a table. And you don't smell the scent of burning flesh so not in the cuisine warmer in the food preparation block.

Ugh.

You know where he is.

And you fucking hate it.

You groan as you stomp up the escalation steps to the attic.

Dust fills your lungs as you throw open the door in a huffy rage. You try to open your eyes, which was very fucking dumb of you since that just makes this shit get into them and make you suffer even more.

Gogdamn.

You can feel that little vein on the side of your neck pulse as you force yourself into a wide grimace.

You are going to make sure this dumbass sees what fucking shit he put you through.

Sighing really loudly, you pretend to wander around the room before stopping in front of the hole in the side of the wall.

"Fuck. I have no shitfuck idea where my loyal and overly emotional moirail is. I guess I'll just have to let his homicidal ass off the hook since I can't find him to rage at him. Oh well." You start stomping on the floor, decreasing the volume and slam the door on an old duty cabinet you're pretty sure Equius tried to make for Nepeta, since it has a bunch of meowbeasts carved into the wood and a diamond that's made from lighter colored wood.

You wait...

And hear a large, raspy sigh.

"Thank the mirthful motherfucking messiahs. I already done got yelled at earlier today, didn't want my feels to have to take another one." His feels? He fucking culled someone, he obviously wasn't thinking about  _his_ feelings.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara! You tried to fucking hide from me then assumed I was too much of a dumbfuck to find you in your most well-used hiding place? How much of an idiot do you think I could be?" You hear him mutter a "damn" then rustling and the ridiculously loud sound of him trying to run on his knees while being way too fucking tall even kneeling, to move without hitting his horns against the metal roof.

When you hear a series of scraping and slamming sounds followed by expletives you had no idea he knew, you do not hold back a satisfied smile.

You give it a little time until it sounds like he's not moving anymore and is thoroughly stuck in the diminishing height of the air vents, you groan and climb in the hole after him.

Ugh, there's even more dust and filth in here. Gogdamn it. Why couldn't Gamzee have breakdowns in someplace cleaner? Why couldn't he find a nice cold food storing device and hid in there? Sure, he'd turn to a fucking popsicle, but at least he wouldn't be wasting your time and energy. Every time he hides in these things, you spend forever trying to get cobwebs, dust, and odor-filled bugs out of his disgusting hair.

As usual, it's not nearly as hard for you to navigate through these things as Gamzee because of your significant size difference.

That and the fact that said size difference, also appears to have affected your otherwise would-be magnificent and graceful horns.

When you see the rivets in the metal above your head you do not suppress a jealous scoff.

You jeep crawling until you find the roof starting to sink in and hear his grunts of struggle. You turn around a corner where two shitty vents connect and find Gamzee with his horns stuck in the roof.

He's such a fucking dumbass.

You slowly crawl up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"So, you're not here, huh? Guess I'll just keep moving along then-"

"No, no brother. Please don't leave me stuck here. I'm sorry for not responding when you was all and calling me bro." You sigh and try to turn Gamzee around. Because of the shape of his horns it takes some time and his head is in a kind of lopsided position, but it worked. With Gamzee eye contact is the fucking key to getting answers and calming him the fuck down.

You cup his face and move it this way and that, looking into his eyes and measuring their color. The red has faded to light orange, you don't really know why they're darker than yellow right  now. Usually when he fucks up, afterwards he gets really fucking emotional and apologizes for everything and is eyes usually turn back to normal.

There's something wrong with your moirail and you are going to figure out what the fuck it is.

You let go of his face with a sigh and sit back, bringing your legs out fro underneath you. You can tell this will take who the fuck knows how long. Your moirail is one fucked up dude.

"Gamzee, what the fuck happened down there? You almost never get violent. What were you thinking?" He whimpers and lowers his head the entire fraction that he can.

"I-I don't rightfully know brother. I was really upset at the talking to you gave me then I heard that some random fucking troll was trying to get his invade on in my territory and I just flipped the fuck out." The fuck?

"Gamzee,  _you're_ territory? What, am I you're fucking possession now? I hadn't realized we were your property." He panics and shakes his head denying what you fucking know!

"No-no! Gamzee, you're going to listen to what the fuck I have to say. Oh, my apologies. So long as that's okay with you  _Highblood_." He growls and starts yelling. _  
_

"You know that ain't what all I motherfucking meant. You're twisting my words all around and up and down and just motherfucking muddling 'em up till they ain't got their real meaning no more. And don't motherfucking call me that." You take a breath to avoid the impending aneurysm you can feel building up in your rage gland.

"Gamzee, you've been slipping up a lot lately and I know we've already had this talk so I'm just going to quickly remind you and get on with out discussion." You thwap him on the horns and try not to feel a vague sense of satisfaction when he visibly flinches.

'Okay, anyway, Gamzee you felt threatened. I get that. What I can't fucking wrap my horns around is how horribly you did it and how quick you were to jump to the conclusion that you had to beat him to death. Just what the fuck did the Highblood do to you?" He's not meeting your eyes so you take his chin and force him to look at you.

You wait a while to see if he'll actually answer the question, and when you accept that he won't you sigh.

That apparently was some signal to him to start speaking up because as soon as you did he started talking faster than you were able to understand.

"Sorry, what did you say? Talk slower and maybe this time with less fuckass clown language in it." He takes a deep breath and though you can see the hesitation in his eyes he starts to speak.

"I don't rightfully know why I up and did a motherfucking thing like that brother. When it happened all I motherfucking knew was that I really wanted to wring that guy's neck. I just  **had** to take him out and paint his color all over the motherfucking sky. Color myself with it.  _Motherfucking bathe in it._ I couldn't control myself and by the time I came back...I had done the deed and you were getting your chastise on at me. I looked down at my hands. They were motherfucking covered with blood. _With high motherfucking purple blood_. Below me was that same blood.  _Everywhere alls I saw was motherfucking purple_. I couldn't get rid of the purple and even now it's coloring my vision bro." He takes a deep breath which you're glad for, he was doing this weird scream every other sentence thing that was really digging in to your primal fears.

His breath is quickening and he's starting to do this hysteric laugh that makes you want o pap him. But you know the truth comes out best when feeling high emotions.

"And you know the worst part bro? In the back of my pan was a voice, a voice telling me to do it again. To keep doing it until all of you motherfuckers was gone and I had enough paint to cover all of Alternia. Ain't that somethin bro?"

Holy fuck.

Equius: Be Concerned About The Highblood-->


	10. Equius: Be concerned about the highblood -->

Equius: Be concerned about the highblood -->

Your eyes are still wide in shock and your skin is still slickended with perspiration from the display of highblood superiority that you- as well as the entire group- just witnessed. 

Everyone is equally upset, whether by anger or fear. Mostly fear. 

You do not fear the highblood. You are concerned because he seemed so unresponsive. A purple blood such as he should have been able to focus on his surroundings even as he subjugated the troll. 

Oh yes. The body. 

You look at the other trolls and wonder if they would even notice if you were to steal the body and place it in the woods.

The way that Kanaya is looking at you answers your query.  

"So, what are we going to do? Karkles ran off so should we go bury the corpse?" you hear Pyrope say, poking the body with her cane. You flinch at the mistreatment of such a higher blood's corpse and bite your chapped lip. 

"Yes, and I shall assist you. Equius, would you please come carry the body as Terezi and I dig a hole?" Kanaya asks you, raising an eyebrow. You feel like she is testing you, her request more of an evaluation. 

 You nod reluctantly and pick up the body, holding it carefully because it is a gem and a very important thing. 

You watch from above as the two of them dig a hold about ten feet deep. How they managed to so that, you do not question because you are smarter than them. 

Maryam is sweating when she returns from the hole, pointing at it and giving you an expectant look.

Yes, you will do this, but only because it has to be done for the sake of all of your lives. You carefully deposit the body into the hole and shake your head, wishing that there were something else your group could have done to prevent this. 

"There, the body has been placed for shame. Now shall we continue our perusal on the subject of our next move?" you ask, looking around as you stand up taller. You want them to know how upset you are by this. 

"Well, we still have to fill the hole Mr. Sweatystinkyhead," Pyrope answers sarcastically as she begins putting the dirt onto the body and filling the hole. 

You decide to allow that remark to pass because you do not feel like dealing with Pyrope's annoying voice at the current moment. 

"No, I'm with Sweaty here, we need to figure out what We're going to do. If we want to win, we need a plan. Obviously, they've found us out, or at least, they will once that highblood doesn't return. So we need to find a different headquarters. My hive's out because it's too close," Serket speaks up, crossing her arms dramatically. 

"I would suggest my hive, but it's underwater."

"Yall ain't comin to my hivve- its a fuckin mess." 

"It is also too close to Feferi's. What about mine? I'm sure that I can accommodate what we have now,"

"But what about the losers stuck in the basement? We can't just ditch em."

"I agree, my moirail is in there. I shall not leave until she has hatched."

"I would like to make it known that my pupation is coming soon as well, and I would prefer to be in a safe environment." 

"Well we have to find a way to get out of here."

Your group's shoulders seemed to slump in unison as they tried to figure something out. 

"Perhaps we should divide the group?" Maryam suggests. You don't like this- it leaves half of you vulnerable and the other half stuck.

"Listen up nookstains, as the fucking leader of this shitty-ass excuse of a team, I have decided that we are going to pick up those goddamn caccoons and move em to Gamzee's place. We aren't splitting because that is just the worst idea I've ever heard. This is the beginnings of a revolution, and you fuckasses want to split?! What the ever-shitting fuck?! Get your sorry asses in gear and let's get moving!" Karkat shouts as he and Makara walk towards the group. Apparently they've settled things. 

"But... Vantas, moving caccoons... You are not supposed to! It could damage them!" You protest, shaking your head. 

"Fuck off, Zahhak! They'll die if they stay here! Did you think I would suggest that if I didn't know the risks? Of course I'm worried about them, but we have to move. Gamzee's hive is the biggest on land, so we are going there. Plus, it's the last place they would look for him because he's supposed to be housed somewhere else. Now, get your asses in gear!" 

You do not enjoy his griping at you and treating you as lesser, but you have a moirail to protect and he is correct that there is a very limited choice list at the current time.

"Hey, loooooooosers did you forget about the lovely tradition of the Empire's where they burn down the hives of conscripted trolls? There's not really a Gamzee hive to hunker down in. Just ya know, reminding everyone." Well darn, though that supports your position of not moving Nepeta. Kanaya speaks up.

" Yes, there is a strong possibility that the hive is now either rubble or ash. However, another fair point I would like to put up for consideration the fact that Gamzee is the Grand Highblood's direct descendent. And more than likely, that hive has housed the Makara line for all generations of slurries. If it was indeed the Highblood's wiggler hive, the drones are likelintern have been ordered to spare it for future Makara heirs."

Karkat nods, taking in the theory. It would make sense, given the efficiency of the Empire and the Highbloods.

" Alright, so most likely his hive is still there, and it's our best chance for a safe place for these fuckers to pupate. So that's where we're going, now hurry the fuck up and get those slimy shits."

You go down to the basement of your hive and stand for a moment, looking at the caccoon of your moirail. You can still kind of see her, though the view is heavily obscured by the thick coating of solid saliva. 

It only seems right to kneel before it and allow your expression to soften. However, there is no time for such pleasantries- you have to get moving. 

You pick up the caccoon carefully, making sure not to dent or break it in any way. Such accidents would only hurt Nepeta. The caccoon is not heavy, but it is inconvenient to carry up your steps. You feel ten times more anxious and nervous and destructive because you know that any slip up could and probably would kill her. 

The group outside looks at you and you think that they might be able to tell how you are feeling because their faces soften in pity. Not romantic pity either. 

"Is anyone else strong enough to carry a caccoon? There are still three down there- two really- because Gamzee is going to carry Tavros," Karkat asks, sighing and shaking his head. You know that Vantas would like to help more, but even he is not so foolish as to try to pick up a caccoon- at least, not at his height and strength level. 

"I gueeeeeeees I could carry Aradia," Serket offers, huffing and sighing dramatically as she left to enter the house. Piexes punches Ampora in the arm and he sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"Fine. I'll get Sol or w-whatewer..." He grumbles, walking in behind Vriska. 

The group gets quiet and your arms start to shake slightly. 

You are very nervous because the longer you stand here, the larger the possibility the you will hurt Nepeta becomes.

"Calm down, horsedick. Gamzee's hive isn't that far away and if you keep fucking shaking like that you're going to shatter the goddamn caccoon," Vantas scolds you, putting his hands on his hips. You nod your head and try to calm down. 

The shaking has stopped once the others come out with caccoons. 

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here. Gamzee, take the front, we'll follow you. Surely you aren't as directionally challenged as you act," Karkat orders, watching Gamzee nod and start walking. 

The Highblood does not look very healthy, as his face is turning a shade of green that should not be possible due to his blood color. 

You think that maybe he is worried that he might hurt his Matesprit. Or perhaps... maybe he already did.

Gamzee: Accommodate ==>


	11. Gamzee: Accommodate-->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking kind of long updating this, but I wanted to add plot so if took a bit longer. This chapter was written by songohanfan1. Thanks for reading~

Gamzee: Accommodate-->

Well you're all up and willing to, but you're kinda more focused on this fragile as fuck rig your motherfucking matesprit is all and bein stuck in. You've been up and sweating like your motherfucking Sweatybro for a while now and you think you may all and be getting your sick on. 

You start to shake, a motherfucker like you really aint all and supposed to be trusted with things this motherfucking important, or things what ain't supposed to get broke. If Tav comes out with like half a face and his legs are even more not-working it'll be your motherfucking fault. Or even worse, what if he aint got a bulge anymore? That'd literally be the motherfucking worst.

You feel like maybe your face is about to meet the ground and get to know it on a real motherfucking close level.

Then there's a touch on your shoulder what's bein real too-hot. It's gotta be your Karbro, but you ain't risking turning around with this bundle in your arms. His hand squeezes your shoulder and you feel a little bit better. 

" Look bulge-for-brains, you won't drop him again, that was a one time thing and you didn't know that these weird-ass looking things were fucking as thin as paper. Just concentrate on going the right fucking way and quit shitting yourself worrying about Nitram." You really want to look back at your bro, but you can just motherfucking tell that the moment you look away you're gonna run Tav-first into a tree or some shit.

" But bro, what about his motherfucking bone bulge? How are we gonna fix it?" He stops for a second, making you stop too. 

" What? You-just-what? His bulge? Gamzee what the fuck did you do to his bulge?" You're about to motherfucking cry if your bro don't be offering a solution soon.

" When I dropped him! He's gonna come out without a motherfucking bulge and it'll be this clown's motherfucking fault." 

Your brother looks at you then starts laughing, like really giving his laughbox a chance to cut loose. Shit's fucking insensitive as motherfuck.

" Don't worry, I can pretty much guarantee that if Nitram had a bulge before he went in, he'll have one when he comes out too. Of course him even having one in the first fucking place is still a question. Hey, isn't your place just down this slope and a ways up the beach?"

You nod and start walking real motherfucking careful like the motherfucking sand was being at made of  glass or some shit. You spot a motherfucking rock being about to be stepped on and fucking evade that biz successfully. You give yourself a pap on the fucking back all in your mind and say " this one's for the good bros, not today ya motherfucking piece of shit", but like in your pan cuz if you said that shit out in the motherfucking open folks would be at to getting their judging faces on.

You raise the bundle in your grabbers to being above your head so's you can get at to be seeing where your motherfucking walkers should get their walk on at. You hear a gasp what's coming from Kansis behind you.

" Gamzee please, for the sake of Mothergrub, watch your horns. No one here would appreciate too extensively either having Tavros be skewered or being coated in the slime such an action would produce. Just lower him back to his original position please." You know how to be at treating your motherfucking matesprit, but if Kansis is at want to be getting her correct on at you, you guess you can motherfucking take some nagging from an undeserving lowblood.

 You don't actually answer her though, cuz she all up and harshed your motherfucking whimsy and you ain't really wanna deal with getting your yell on at such a classy sister. So you shut your motherfucking trap and lead 'em all to your hive. 

You struggle a bit with opening the door but your lawsis gets her hand on the knob and opens it for you with a toothy smile. She looks motherfucking vicious.

When you get inside she points to a corner what's cleaner than the rest of your recreationblock. The floor everywhere else is covered in crusty spoor slime and clothes and mysterious glowing shit what all you warn everyone not to touch too much. You set your Tavbro down all gentle-like so nothin important inside gets its hurt on by the floor. Someone clears their throats nice and motherfucking loud at you. It's your bro Equius.

" Highblood, where would the cacoons be safest located? I do not believe this one relatively open corner would suffice for all four of these troll-sized packages." Motherfucker's right, you guess, when you look around there ain't but a tiny bit of space in this one corner and ain't no way Solbro, ghostysis, and kittysis are gonna be getting their fitting together all communal like, plus your bro, with this tiny motherfucking piece of floor. You hear the sound of one done as fuck facepalm and look up to see Karbro about to get his motherfucking bristle on at you.

" What the literal shit-humping fuck Gamzee? Why would you put your goddamn fragile as shit matesprit on the contaminated floor that's probably been growing unspeakable diseases and bacteria for fucking sweeps, probably from before you were even hatched? Pick him the fuck up and we'll find a less infested and sticky place for these bitches." Alright, if Karbro says shit aint being at good for your Tavbro, you got to be listening at that righteous motherfucker. You pick him up real slow again.

He nods and starts to look around, frowning. 

" Do you shitheaps hear something? Sounds like really fucking heavy breathing. Gamzee, I already fucking told you he's not in any immediate danger so calm your motherfucking shit. Those breathing sounds are irritating and unnerving as all get out." What?

"Brother it ain't me what's making no sounds, you done assured me already. But I do motherfucking hear that shit clear as a bell. And... I smell it too." Oh motherfuck can you smell it, you'd know that smell anywhere. It's the smell of a motherfucking brineblooded brother's fear. That shit rings out to you like music. It calls you. 

You set Tavbro down all gentle again, no matter how motherfucking worked up you could get, ain't no way you're dropping him again.

You start slinking around, all slow and smooth like, acting like you're looking around for that fucker when you already got the know in of where he's at. You let him think there's hope.

" But fuck if I know where he's at being, my sniffer ain't as good as it mohtherfucking could be, I got a harsh hit to it a few perigrees back, it's been crooked and broke ever since. Motherfucking Highblood didnt see fit to get its fast healing elixir on at it, something bout making me stronger or some shit. I don't know." For some reason the fucker don't seem to be moving away from you, even though you can clearly tell he's getting more intimidated by you listing off your motherfucking awesome qualifications and shit. Actually, he's moving closer to the room you're in.

His smell thickens and you turn your head quick as a whip. He's changing directions till he's right behind a wall's corner. You don't understand motherfucking anything. He must've seen your rad motherfuckers in the coons, they're vulnerable so why ain't he going after them? You ain't got the foggiest but you follow him anyway. 

Far as you can tell, the others ain't got an inkling on about what's going on and just think you're wandering around random places sniffing shit. You look up, see who you're heading towards and understand everything. You run.

And you tackle that fucker just in time to take an almost notched arrow to the side. Shit. You concentrate on the motherfucker what tried to murder your princess, and your pan's just clear enough to recognize a pressure point to stop that fucker from moving.

 You hear some noise in the background, sounds like Karkat's ragescream mixed with all your other badass bitches' shock. 

Your vision is getting kinda foggy and your auriculars can't really understand shit anymore, but you look down and yep.

 Turns out he weren't so brineblooded as you thought.

This motherfucker's got fins. 

You wonder about what exactly that means as you pass out.

* * *

 

 

It's dark.

 You look around but you can't see nothing. 

You walk. 

Your pretty much useless vision ain't working and even this motherfucking darkness looks blurry. 

Your pan is pounding.

You keep walking.

You think you turn left somewhere, but you're not really sure without any motherfucking point of reference to base your directions off of.

Suddenly shit gets weird. You see flashes.

 Colors in blue and green, and motherfucking candy red filling the space. Alls you can motherfucking see is the rainbow. It hurts your pusher and your pan for reasons you don't understand.

 Then something breaks through, through the top. And you feel pain, a stinging in your cheek that makes you instinctively hold it and wonder. Then you're hot. 

So scalding you break through the haze of unconsciousness, the realm of the dreams and thoughts.

 And yet you still have those familiar, all-too-real colors fresh in your pan, lingering. You have the urge to get those beautiful colors. You put a pin in that thought for now and decide to wake up not-raving.

 You open your lids and see a face. So close it's hard to make out, but you recognize those too-red irises anywhere and are relieved you can see this color in a more safe way than before. 

You're wet.

You suddenly become self-aware and realize you're sitting in a really hot pool of water. Motherfuck, you probably have some burns from that shit.

When your eyes opened you heard a sigh coming from that face with the carmine oculars and look up at him.

" Thank fuck you're not entirely dead. I fucking told you you're not allowed to kick the shit before I fucking tell you to. And just what maggot-festering gogforsaken ideas did you fucking acquire to decide to jump in the way of a gogdamned poisoned arrow,huh? What suicidal fucking imbecile chooses to kill himself with a slow-acting and a painful as fuck metal entering his body? Do you know how fucking traumatized Tavros would be if he came out of that thing with cool as shit new legs and more confidence just to find that you offed yourself with some scheme of self-sacrifice for no fucking REASON?!" Shit, motherfucker's getting really worked up and in your face. In the back of your mind, next to the memory of those colors, you think how he ain't got no right to be getting his yell on at you, that you're too high to have to be dealin with this motherfucker.

 You ignore that thought just like you did with its neighbor.

Then you realize there's a distinct lack of unconscious troll under you and you start to flip the motherfuck out. You jump up to all fours real quick and start frantically searching for a sign, blood, keratin, anything to prove he was here.

 You feel a hand on your shoulder and look up, you see Terezi wearing an expression that's not predatory.

" Mr. Long Tall and Grape, what was this about? Mind telling me why I now have a prisoner being manhandled by Salty Codger over there? Your hive was supposed to be safe to hunker down in, yet I feel surprisingly endangered." You scoff, motherfucking lowbloods always being at to snooping their snouts up in shit they don't motherfucking understand. You humor her.

 "Sis, what color was that fish over there? My guess, cool enough to be right below our motherfucking Empress,yeah? Know what that means?" She growls at you, and yeah, you were kinda bein motherfucking patronizing so you ignore it.

"They wouldnt have come up on my land if he didnt have to, the motherfucking sand gets up in their gills. Plus, I've doused this reef with enough of their fishy bloods over the sweeps that it actually has a purple hue when the waves get too big. Nah, they don't be comin up here cuz they think the view'd be nice. Some motherfucker had them do it, or more likely, ordered it. Get it yet? The motherfucking Empress knows us, knows where we would have come with fishsis." It goes silent and you watch your brother, leader, go pale. 

"We're fucked."

Terezi:Stress-->


End file.
